Ah! Hina! Love My Goddess
by SecondSeraphim
Summary: The residents of Hinata-Sou and Keitaro meet the three Goddesses and Keiichi! The Almighty only knows what hilarious calamities will ensue.
1. Chapter 1

Ah! Hina! Love My Goddess

A Love Hina/Ah! My Goddess crossover fanfiction.

Cowritten by SecondSeraphim and ShogunRomel

Prologue

The Hinata-Sou needed money.

This was a cold, hard fact that one Keitaro Urashima was beginning to accept as he once more went through the dormitory's budget for the month. Between the various repairs that the place seemed to need every time he made Naru or Motoko angry, and a recent increase in taxes affecting the district, Hinata just wasn't making as much money as it used to.

Cutting expenses didn't seem to be much of an option as he had already cut them as much as he could. The only other way he could think of to cut expenses would be to either evict Kitsune, who was so behind on her rent it wasn't even funny anymore, or fire Shinobu, which would effectively be kicking the younger girl out as she paid her rent in her work. And there was no way that he was about to kick out any of his friends. He would rather drop out of school and get a job to pay the difference for them.

And that was _not_ something he wanted to do.

So. What did that leave? Well, as cutting expenses wasn't an option, that left increasing revenue. Increasing revenue meant getting more tenets. And while he was sure the girls wouldn't mind getting a few more tenets, he wasn't sure where to _find_ any. Hinata-Sou had earned its reputation over the years as a house of crazy people where very strange things went on. A reputation that sadly resulted in diminishing the number of prospective tenets.

Of course, there were still plenty of males who wanted to move in.

'_I wonder how the girls would react to the Sou becoming co-ed?'_ Keitaro briefly thought before shaking it off. _'What am I thinking. The men would be dead by their second day. And I'd be dead for bringing it up!'_

Yes, the Hinata-Sou needed money. And Keitaro needed a miracle.

Up in heaven, The Almighty listened.

"Morisato!" shouted a voice from directly behind him. Sighing in defeat, Keiichi Morisato turned toward the source of the voice. Standing there just a few feet away were none other than his senpai's and Toraichi Tamiya and Hikozaemon Otaki, co-presidents of the Nekomi Auto Club.

'_And here I thought I might actually go home on time,' _Keiichi thought sullenly. "What's up Tamiya?"

"Well, as you know it's important for the Auto Club to do as many activities together as possible right? Which is why I was thinking it'd be good if we all did something together this summer…"

"I see, " Keiichi said, all the while moaning inside. _'Just what I need, to spend my summer doing motor club stuff. I mean I love the club and everything, but I need a vacation!'_

Up in heaven, the Almighty listened.

"So anyway-" Tamiya began, only to pause as his cell phone rang. "Hang on, just a second," he said, answering the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey mom, what's up?...you say you and dad decided to visit for a couple of weeks? But me and the Auto Club were gonna go camping!...yes mom. Yes mom. I'll see you in a few days," he said. He listened for a few more seconds before blushing. "I love you too mommy," he said, hanging up the phone a moment later. He turned back toward Otaki and Morisato only to find the two of them doing their best not to laugh.

Otaki was failing.

"She makes me call her that!" Tamiya insisted. Otaki just smiled. "Sure dude. So I take it the trip's cancelled?"

"Yeah, unless you want to take it over?" he asked, to which Otaki just shook his head. "Na, I've got to get stuff ready for a couple of transfers that are coming in during the summer semester. The Auto Club is about to get two new members!"

"Hey that's great!" said Keiichi. "Cheer up Tamiya. We can always plan something for the end of summer," he said, regretting the words almost the moment they left his mouth.

"Hey yeah, that's right! Ok Morisato, I'm leaving the planning of the End-of-summer Auto Club Campout to you!" he yelled out, patting Keiichi hard enough on the back to knock him over. Laughing to himself, he walked off, Otaki alongside him.

'_Great, just what I needed, to plan a campout,"_ Keiichi thought when, to his surprise, a hand reached out to help him up. Grasping it, he was pulled up by junior club member Sora Hasegawa.

"You alright Morisato? You look a little bummed out there for a bit," she said to her senpai.

"Yeah I'm ok. Just a bit stressed you know? To tell you the truth I kind of need a vacation."

"Nothing wrong with that. You're a hard worker, no one can blame you for needing a break," she said, surprisingly understanding. "So you have anything planned then?"

"No. I want to take Belldandy someplace romantic while still giving me a chance to relax you know? Someplace where we can have fun."

Hasegawa nodded, then shrugged. "Wish I could help you there but I don't really have any ideas."

'_**Right Breast pocket,'**_came a voice in her head. Sticking her hand into said pocket, she was surprised to pull out a brochure. "Wait a second, it looks like I do have something," she said, handing the brochure to her friend. "Funny, I don't remember picking that up anywhere…oh well, all's well that ends well I suppose. Anyway I'll see ya later," she said, waving as she walked away. Waving at his friend, Keiichi then turned his attention back to the brochure. He read the title that ran across the front of it.

"Hinata-Sou Hot Springs and Inn…"

A/N: _This fic was cowritten by my roommate and myself. The good parts were mine; the sucky parts his (dodges a punch) ok ok! The good and sucky parts were evenly split! Happy?_

_As for those wondering when I'm going to update Tea, I have the latest chapter finished and am just waiting for my Beta to get back to me with the fixed version (pulls out cattle prod)._


	2. Chapter 2

Ah! Hina! Love My Goddess

A Love Hina/Ah! My Goddess crossover fanfiction.

Cowritten by SecondSeraphim and Shogun Rommel

Chapter 1

"Well, here we go. On our way to Hinata-Sou," said Keiichi as he slid his luggage onto the rack before taking his seat beside his goddess girlfriend Belldandy. "I know!" she said, "Isn't this exciting? The whole summer at a hot springs inn! This will be so fun!"

"I know," he said turning to face her. "And uh, you know Belldandy…it will be kind of romantic too." he said, causing her to blush. She leaned forward to give him a peck on the lips when-

"Stay away from my sister!" came a small voice from behind and slightly to the right of Keiichi, followed a moment later by a large mallet hitting him in the head.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing where Skuld had hit him. Belldandy gave her younger sister an admonishing look. "Skuld! You shouldn't hurt Keiichi like that!"

"Yeah, it looked like they were about to kiss!" said Belldandy's older sister Urd as she sat down beside them, on Belldandy's left. "Don't mind her Keiichi; she's just jealous its not her in her big sister's spot.

"I am not!" yelled Skuld pushing Keiichi out of the way so that she could yell at her better. "You take that back!

"Tell me again why you two came along?" asked Keiichi exasperatedly as Belldandy helped him off the ground. Urd just pouted. "Why Keiichi, and here I thought we were all one big family!"

"We are…doesn't mean we have to go _everywhere _together."

"You wound me so! Besides, a hot springs is sure to have hot guys!"

"I'm just going to make sure you don't get too close to my sister."

"Ok, but why did _he _have to come along," Keiichi asked pointing towards Skuld's creation Banpei. The mechanical man was sitting across the train car from Urd and Belldandy and next to Skuld. The youngest of the norms scowled at Keiichi. "You didn't expect Banpei to stay back home by himself did you? He'd get so lonely! How could you be so cruel?"

"I let him come didn't I?"

"That's true Skuld. Keiichi didn't have to let us come with him and Belldandy," Urd said sagely. Keiichi smiled at her. "Thanks Urd."

"Of course, we would have gone anyway."

Keiichi put his hand on his forehead and just sighed "….this is going to be a long day," said Keiichi.

"This is going to be a long day," said Keitaro as he looked at his to do list. It wasn't as bad as it could have been really; after all with Motoko away at training camp for the weekend the amount of damage done to the Sou had decreased slightly; but only slightly, as both Su and Naru seemed to be trying to do their best to make up the difference. Not that they were intentionally destroying the place mind you; it's just that with Motoko gone Su had taken to sleeping in his room again, something that did not sit too well with his girlfriend. On the bright side Keitaro had now gotten a bird's eye view of the surrounding area enough times to practically draw a map of the place.

Repairs weren't the only thing he had to do today. As a student in Todai, he now had less and less time to do his chores during the week and usually ended up waiting until the weekend to get caught up on them; the only exception to this being the cleaning of the hot springs which had to be done daily. It was even harder now that it was the weekend before finals. Still, once the week was over his workload would lighten up a bit and he could see about getting a job for the summer. This weekend however, he had decided to get up early, hoping that he would be able to get caught up that day and have the next day off to study for his tests. There had been only one determent to his plan.

Su.

He had awakened to find the blonde gajin wrapped around his waist. Luckily she had remembered to wear clothing this time and it hadn't taken Keitaro _too_ long to pry her off him. He just needed to remember to keep the crowbar a bit closer next time.

After changing into his work clothes (while praying feverishly that Su wouldn't wake up until he was fully dressed again) he had pulled out his to do list and saw exactly what all needed to be done; it was then that he had realized that it would be a long day. Realizing that there was nothing he could do about it he just gave a defeated sigh and prepared to get to work. Opening his door he took one step out when-

-Su's foot hit him in the face.

"Surprise Keitaroes!" she yelled knocking him back into the room. Keitaro spun around before hitting the wall and sliding down it.

"Ow…what the? Su!" he exclaimed standing up before pausing. "Wait…how can you be there," he said, pointing at the Su standing by the door, "when you're over there," he said pointing at the Su lying in his bed. The Su by his door just chuckled. Frowning at her, he walked over to his futon and poked the Su lying there. She rolled over and sat up, blinking with a familiar pair of blue eyes.

"Senpai?" she asked, confused.

"Oh, that explains it. It's just Shinobu," Keitaro said calmly. Five seconds later he freaked. "Gah! Shinobu, what are you doing in my bed? ...and why do you look like Su?" Before she could reply however everyone in the room froze as they heard the board separating his and Naru's room sliding open.

"Hey, keep it down in there!" she called sticking her head through. She paused as she caught sight of the two Su's. "What in the world?" she asked. Deciding to ignore for a moment that there were two Su's, she instead decided to focus on the fact that there were two girls in Keitaro's room, and that one of them was in his bed.

"Keitaro…." she growled. Keitaro's eyes bulged. "Now wait just a minute-" he began but was interrupted. "YOU PERVERT!" she screamed jumping down from her room and slamming her fist into him. He flew backwards breaking through his wall and flying high above Hinata.

As he flew through the air he couldn't help but sigh. This little incident, while not totally unexpected, would still set him back in his chores for at least a half hour it would take him to walk back to the dorm. _'Oh well,"_ he thought as he began his descent, _'Not much I can do about it.'_

As he quickly approached the ground only one thought passed through his mind.

'_The worst part of flying is the stop.'_

"The best part of travel by train is the stop," Urd commented as she stepped out of the train and onto the platform, quickly moving out of the way so that the rest could get out as well. "All those people crammed into such a small tube…I hate it!"

"It wasn't that bad," Keiichi commented, earning a glare from Urd. "To you maybe, but us goddesses are used to the free air, the feel of flight! Besides, what about all the perverts? All those dirty old men…groping us young ladies, 'accidently' pressing against us. Those monsters!"

"Urd! Watch what you say around Skuld!" insisted Belldandy. She held her hands protectively over younger sister's ears, holding on tight as Skuld did her best to get loose. "What? What'd she say? I want to hear!"

"Perverts you say?" asked Keiichi rolling his eyes at Urd. "Urd, we had a private compartment. There wasn't anybody in it but us. What perverts pray tell are you talking about?"

"You were there weren't you?"

"Urd! Keiichi is not a pervert!" Belldandy retorted.

"No," Urd said glancing at Belldandy. "But you would probably like it if he was a bit of one, wouldn't you?"

Belldandy just blushed.

"Hey Keiichi, what are you staring at?" Skuld asked, distracting both Belldandy and Urd. Keiichi had indeed been staring at something in the sky.

"Oh, nothing. I guess I should have gotten some more sleep on the train; I could have sworn I just saw a man flying through the sky."

Skuld looked at him like he was a weirdo while Belldandy looked at him worriedly. Urd just snorted. "See? You're not even a goddess and you still miss flying."

"Come on," Keiichi said, deciding to change the topic. "Let's see if we can find some directions." He turned and began looking for an information booth. After several minutes without any luck, Urd got impatient. "Oh, for the love of father…here. _This_ is how you get information," she said, walking over to a pair of guys who looked to be waiting on the outgoing train. "Excuse me you two," she called to them. The first one, slightly chubby and shorter than the other, looked over at her. Almost immediately his jaw dropped to the ground and he began jabbing the taller of the two with his elbow. "Dude!"

"What is it?" Haitani asked irritated at his friend. Looking where Shirai was pointing, his jaw dropped as well as he saw the woman walking toward them.

"Excuse me," she repeated herself as she got nearer to them. "Could either of you gents direct me to the Hinata-Sou?"

"Oh uh," Haitani said breaking form his trance before his friend. "You just walk straight away from the station to the bridge. After crossing the bridge, look to your left and you'll see the tall staircase, go up those and you can't miss it."

"Thanks," she said, giving them both a warm smile that made them melt. With that she turned away and walked off.

"Dude!" Shirai said spinning toward Haitani. "She must be a new resident at Hinata-Sou!"

"I know!" answered Haitani. He sighed. "Why is it just when a hot new babe moves into town _we_ move out?"

"Just our rotten luck," answered Shirai sighing as well. "Just why is it that we decided to attend the summer session at Nekomi Tech?"

"Because we needed the credits and our schools don't have summer sessions?" replied Haitani.

"Good point. But why'd we join the Auto Club?"

"Because girls love cars!"

They both grinned perversely as they imagined themselves next to two luxury cars surrounded by hot girls. "This is gonna be great!" they both said.

"Let me get this straight," began Naru as she finished off her breakfast. The residents had been listening to Su's explanation of what had happened for the past several minutes. "You gave Shinobu a spray-tan, bleached her hair blonde, and moved her to Keitaro's room because you thought it would be funny."

"Yep!" replied Su, grinning.

"That doesn't sound like something you would think would be funny. In fact," she said turning toward her friend Mitsune Konno, aka Kitsune, "that sounds more like something _you_ would find funny," she insinuated. Kitsune just got an innocent look on her face. "Little ol' me? Now why would I want to do anything like that?"

"But it was your idea foxy-lady," Su said causing Naru to glare at Kitsune and Kitsune to squirm in her seat. "Don't you remember? You drew a diagram."

"Well, now that you mention it I _might_ have had something to do with it," Kitsune admitted under her friend's scrutiny.

"Kitsune! I can't believe you would do something like that! You could have traumatized Shinobu!"

"I didn't mind it that much…" Shinobu mumbled under her breath, while in her mind she was shouting for joy. _'I was in Senpai's bed, I was in Senpai's bed, I was in Senpai's bed!"_

"I can understand you tanning Shinobu, dying her hair, and putting her in Keitaro's bed, but what I can't figure out is how you did it without waking her up!"

Both Shinobu and Kitsune blinked. Slowly they turned as one toward Su.

"What?"

"Er, how _did_ you move Shinobu without waking her up anyway?" Kitsune asked. Su just smiled. "Trade secret."

Naru just groaned while Kitsune and Shinobu both looked slightly frightened at the prospect that Su could apparently move them in their sleep without waking them up. Unable to take anymore craziness right now Naru stood up. "That's it. I'm going to go study for a bit."

"Good idea," said Kitsune. "I think I'm going to go work on an article for a bit then head down to the springs for a soak." she added standing up as well and stretching. Shinobu stood as well. "And I need to go buy groceries!"

"And I shall go work on my newest mecha-tama!" Su exclaimed jumping up and running toward her room. Nodding at each other the three remaining residents each went their separate ways; Naru and Kitsune to their rooms and Shinobu to the kitchen to do the dishes before heading out. Leaving a plate of food for her Senpai in the fridge for when he returned, she slipped her shoes on and grabbed the checkbook Keitaro had given her for grocery shopping before heading out the front door.

Just after she passed Haruka's tea hop she passed a group of three females and one man about her Senpai's age. What caught her eye were the strange markings on the women's faces. Deciding it would be rude to stare, she quickened her pace and didn't look back.

If she had, she would of noticed them walking _past_ Haruka's tea shop toward the dorm. As it was she had no reason to even think that they would do such a thing; after all one of them was a man, and why would a man other than Keitaro have any business going to the dorm?

"I think this is it," said Keiichi. The four had just finished climbing the large staircase that Urd had been told about and were now standing in front of a large building. They briefly looked around for a sign but couldn't find one.

"Do you see anything else that could be an inn?" Urd asked, causing Keiichi to shrug.

"No, not really. I guess we should head on in then," he suggested, which got nods all around. Walking up to the front door, they pulled it open and stepped inside, looking around for a bit. It certainly looked like an inn; seeing no one around Keiichi called out. There was no answer.

"Well that's strange. Maybe they haven't opened yet?" he suggested. Urd shook her head. "If that was the case, they wouldn't have left the door unlocked like that."

"Maybe we should split up and look around?" Belldandy suggested, to which Keiichi nodded. "Good idea. I'll take the ground floor, Belldandy you take the second, Skuld will take third, and Urd, you check outside. Everyone good?"

The group nodded and then split up.

-,

"Check outside…" Urd muttered to herself before rolling her eyes. "What's to check?" she asked herself looking around. After wandering around for a bit she found her way into what appeared to be a large courtyard in the middle of the hotel grounds. It was entirely empty save a few trees, a stone pathway and…long narrow holes in the ground?"

Indeed, the ground did have several long cuts made in it. The cuts appeared to have been made by some kind of energy weapon, if the burnt grass surrounding them was any indication.

'_Now that's strange…I wonder what could have made these cuts…huh. It looks like one of Skuld's inventions might have gone haywire, but we haven't been here long enough!'_ Looking around, she happened to glance up and spot some laundry blowing from a clothesline on the roof. _'Maybe someone's up there,' _she thought. Glancing around to make sure no one was watching, she quickly flew to the rooftop and stuck her head just over the tip. _'Nope, no one here either. Oh well,' _she thought dropping quickly back down to the ground. She was about to give up and go back inside when she spotted several bottles of sake sitting on the edge of the courtyard. _'Yes! Free sake!'_ Looking around to see if anyone was nearby, she picked one up thought about it for a moment. "Well, maybe just a little. I'm sure no one will mind."

'_Man this place is big,'_ thought Skuld as she finished climbing the stairs to the third floor. Suddenly a girl's upside down face appeared in front of her.

"Gah!" she yelled out falling over onto her butt. "What the-"

"Hello. I'm Su. Are you hear to play with me?" asked the girl. Skuld stared back at her.

"Uh, no. I'm trying to find the manager so I can check in,"

"Keitaroes went bye-bye again, but he should be back soon. Want to play till he gets back?"

"No thank you," Skuld said slowly backing and turning away from the crazy weirdo. "I should go tell my sisters and-"

"Please? I have a new machine that I want to show somebody?"

Skuld paused and turned back toward the girl. "Machine?" she asked. The strange girl smiled. "Come on! I will show you!" she said grabbing hold of Skuld and pulling her into one of the rooms. The door slid shut just in time for an annoyed blonde to stick her head out of another room across the hall and look around before shrugging and returning to her room.

"Is there anybody here?" called Belldandy. Receiving no answer she preceded to make her way down the hallway. "Anybody at all?" she asked again, still without receiving an answer. Spotting a door with a sign reading manager's room she knocked on the door. Receiving no reply she slid open the door. "Pardon me-" she said only to be faced with an empty room. Letting out a sigh she stepped into the room and sat down, sliding the door shut behind her. "I guess I'll just wait here for a bit. Maybe the manager is off helping a guest." she sighed again. "I wonder if the others are having any better luck…"

In her room Naru slammed the book she was reading shut, unable to concentrate with the noise coming from out in the hallway. It sounded like Su was busy talking to another girl, though Naru couldn't tell who it was. Standing up, she slid open her door and stuck her head out intending to ask them to be quiet when to her surprise she found the hallway already empty. Looking around she shrugged and then returned to her room.

After a few minutes of attempting to read her book again Naru gave up; the damage to her concentration had already been done. Remembering that Kitsune has said that she would be taking a bath in a bit she decided to join her. Gathering her things she headed down to the hot spring. Entering the spring she smiled at her good luck. It appeared as if her good friend was already there…

Kitsune finished off the bottle of sake she was drinking and reached for another. Finding none, she frowned.

'_Now I know I went and bought some more at the store the other day. Where did I put it?' _she asked herself thinking. After a moment, she remembered that she had left it in the courtyard following the demonstration of Su's newest mech-tama the day before. She had laughed so hard at Keitaro getting blasted to and fro that she had just plain forgot to pick the bag back up before returning to her room. Scowling at her forgetfulness, she was about to go get it when she saw something outside her window that she couldn't have seen.

'_Maybe I have been drinking a bit much…I could have sworn I just saw a tan woman flying outside my window'_

Deciding that she had in fact had too much to drink, she gathered her things for the bath and headed down. Stripping into just a towel she reached for the door to the springs just as it slid open.

"Cool, a hot springs!" Keiichi said out loud spotting the sign above the door. Moving past it he finished checking the rest of the floor before heading back to the center room to meet with the others. Seeing that no one had yet arrived, he then decided that he better 'check out' the hot springs a little closer. It was a very tiring trip after all, and he needed to relax. He doubted Belldandy would grudge him about it, and Urd and Skuld could just deal with it. Plus, they were trying to check in so it didn't seem like a bad idea to get an early and cleansing soak in the springs after their long, tiring travel. "I'm a potential guest at this resort. It would seem a good idea to try out their most promising relaxation area before deciding if this is the right place to be."

After switching his clothes for a spare towel from the changing room Keiichi slipped into the water and leaned up against a rock, slowly letting the warmth of the water seep into his overworked muscles.

"This is the life…"

Suddenly the door to the changing room slid open. Sitting up straight Keiichi turned to see who had entered thinking it might either be a guest or one of the Norms looking for him. Unfortunately the steam was too thick for him to see who the person was. Just as he was opening his mouth to say something the person stepped into the water moving close enough for him to see.

Keiichi froze. There, standing in the water just a few feet from him was a girl, wearing nothing but a towel.

'_Oh no…this must be the girls' bath!'_

"Hey Kitsune," she said moving closer to him. Keiichi couldn't help just sitting there frozen in fear as she inched closer and closer. The next thing he knew she was right next to him.

"Oh, Kitsune, did you dye your hair? Huh?" They both caught each other's gaze. "Wait a minute. You're not Kitsune…" Naru muttered squinting at the guy. It was then that she noticed two things.

1. There was a guy in the bath.

2. It was not Keitaro.

Of course, the reaction was still the same.

"PERVERT IN THE BATH! PERVERT IN THE BATH!" Naru screamed at the top of her lungs. Startled from being yelled at, Keiichi jumped up and began running toward the exit to the springs, glad that he at least had a towel around his waist.

"Where do you think you're going you pervert!" shouted Naru behind him. Glancing back, he saw the woman charging at him with what appeared to be a dark aura of death surrounding her. Gulping at the sight and deciding that it would be in his best interest _not_ to stick around her, he slid open the door and charged through…only to run face first into the chest of another woman.

"Oh Keitaro, I don't mind but what would Naru think…wait you're not Keitaro!" she exclaimed as Keiichi pulled his face free. Naru ran up to the two of them and pointed at Keiichi while fiddling with her glasses. "Kitsune! That man's a pervert!"

"Oh?" she asked looking at Naru, before turning back to Keiichi…only to find him not there anymore. "Hey! Where did he go?"

"I don't know! He left while I was putting my glasses on," Naru growled. Kitsune nodded. "Come on, let's get dressed and warn the others!"

'_Got to find Belldandy; got to find Belldandy; got to Belldandy!' _Keiichi screamed inside his own head running down the hallway of the second floor. He paused when he passed a door labeled "Manager's Room" and back tracked. _'The manger! Not Belldandy but good enough!"_

"Manager!" he yelled slamming the door open. "Your crazy residents are trying to kill me!" he yelled out… freezing as he noticed that the room's sole occupant wasn't the manager, but was rather his girlfriend.

"Belldandy, I'm so happy I found you. There are these girls who are trying to kill me and…what is your face all red?" he asked, following her gaze down his body. He blushed when he saw that he was still wearing nothing but a towel. "Er, I can explain this-"

"There he is!" shouted Naru at the end of the hallway. Keiichi paled and then ran past shouting "-later!" to Belldandy. The next moment Naru ran past the open door and continued charging after Keiichi. Kitsune made to follow, but paused at the entrance as she caught sight of Belldandy. "Hey, who are you?"

"Did you hear that?" asked Su turning toward her new friend. Skuld looked up from the schematics she had been examining (and correcting when Su wasn't looking…that exhaust system just wouldn't do!) and tried to listen. "I don't hear anything."

Su just chuckled. "I hear Naru yelling! That means it's Blow-Up-Keitaro time!" she yelled out grabbing hold of a rocket launcher with one hand and Skuld with the other before charging out the door.

"C'mon! This'll be fun." said Su as she grinned.

"Hey wait…" Skuld couldn't finish her sentence. '_What's up with this place?_'

'_Why did I run away instead of hiding behind Belldandy?' _Keiichi demanded of himself as he continued to run. He had managed to get outside after a little bit, passed a drunken Urd , and escaped back _into_ the house through one of the many windows. Deciding that he had managed to lose the two at last, he slid into one of the chairs in the living room to rest for a moment.

It was not the last.

"Found you!"

"Ah, man…"

Jumping from the chair Keiichi turned to where he heard the voice. Standing there with a look that read _I'm going to kill you _was the blonde from the springs, the other blonde having disappeared at some point. "Now then, why don't you tell me who you are and what you are doing here!"

"My name is Keiichi and uh…LOOK A DISTRACTION!" he shouted pointing behind her. Naru spun around quick then slapped her head against her forehead for falling for something so stupid. Surely enough when she turned back around Keiichi was running back outside. Naru smirked however; Keiichi had run into the courtyard. No escape save back into the Su.

Cracking her knuckled in anticipation, she followed.

Keiichi ran back into the courtyard and passed the drunken Urd. "I can't believe that actually worked." As he was running by a door, it slid open and Belldandy and Kitsune stepped out. "Keiichi!"

"Hi Belldandy can't talk now, trying not to die!" he shouted as he ran by, Naru close behind him.

Keitaro made his way up the stairs to the Sou, pausing when he reached the top. _'One of these days, I'm gonna have to get an escalator installed,' _He thought to himself, pausing as he entered the building. There were the sounds of several small explosions coming from the courtyard. _'What in the world…whatever it is, I hope it's not too expensive to fix,' _He thought. Entering the courtyard he caught sight of Naru chasing a man in a towel around the courtyard in circles. Several people sat on the sidelines and watched, including Kitsune and a pair of girls he didn't recognize; a worried looking one who looked kind of like Naru and a tan one who appeared to be drunk. As he watched Naru try to kill the male, two thoughts passed through his head. The first was _'So that's what it looks like'_

The second was _'Did Su clone me?'_

But no, that would be silly. Besides the man whom Naru was chasing didn't look like him. Speaking of Su however the girl ran into the courtyard with a rocket launcher in one hand and another new girl in the other. Stopping at the edge of the yard she dropped on one knee and pointed the weapon at Keiichi. Keitaro's eyes widened. _'What's she doing? Just because _I'm apparently_ immortal doesn't mean he'll survive!'_

"Take this Keitaro!" Su shouted pulling the trigger. Skuld saw who it was aimed at. "No wait Su that's Keiichi not Keitaro!" she shouted but it was too late. The rocket fired and flew right at Keiichi who, seeing the missile froze in fear. Naru wasn't able to stop running in time and ran right into him knocking both of them into the ground…both of them still in the rocket's path.

'_I guess this is it…I've led a good life. A shout one, but a good one nonetheless. Goodbye, Belldandy,'_ he thought as he prepared to meet his maker.

"KEIICHI!" Belldandy screamed as by reflex, used her powers to divert the path.

The missile passed right over them.

And hit Keitaro.

"Ow…" he muttered from inside the hole he found himself in.

"KEIICHI!" Belldandy shouted again, this time in joy, as she ran up to her boyfriend. She paused as she got to him however. "Um, Keiichi?"

"Yeah Bell?"

"I'm glad you're alive and all...but could you let go of that girl?"

"Huh?" Keiichi asked turning to look. Sure enough when he had thought that he was going to die he started squeezing tightly to Naru. "Opps! Sorry!" he exclaimed letting go of her. Naru grunted and shoved him off. "Pervert…"

Urd was busy poking Keitaro's body. "He survived that?" she asked as Keitaro groaned. "Please, stop poking me," Keitaro asked her. Urd ignored him and Kitsune nodded. "That's Keitaro for you."

"But why did the missile hit him instead of Keiichi?" Skuld asked turning to Su. Su shrugged.

"Because that's how I programmed it!"

Everyone sweat dropped.

"Who are all of you anyway?" demanded Naru as Urd finally stopped poking Keitaro and helped him out of the hole. "And what are you doing here?" she demanded. Kitsune turned toward her.

"Belldandy here actually explained all that to me while you were busy chasing towel boy here. How about we let him get dressed then they can tell us their story?"

"That's a good idea," Keitaro commented glancing at Keiichi. He averted his eyes the very next moment. "Uh, Keiichi was it? You uh, appear to have lost your towel."

Every eye in the courtyard focused on the same spot. The next moment most of them looked away blushing…save of course Su, who was too innocent to get embarrassed and Urd, who was muttering that "Belldandy always has the best of luck…"

Naru slammed her hands down on the table and stood up. "They can't stay here!" she yelled out startling the four newcomers who were unaccustomed to her excitability. "Absolutely not! This is an all girl's dorm, and while we might have made an exception for Keitaro, there is no way we are making a habit of it!"

"I'm sorry, but did you say that this is an all girl's dorm?" Keiichi asked slightly confused as he pulled out the brochure. "This says it's an inn!" he added as he handed the paper to Keitaro. Keitaro looked at it for a moment before shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but while this used to be an inn, my grandmother changed it into an all girl's dormitory a few years back. If you look here on the brochure you'll see that it's dated several years ago," Keitaro replied showing the goddesses and Keiichi the date printed on the corner. Keiichi slumped at the sight of it.

"Oh," he said dejectedly. Skuld laughed at him. "I can't believe you didn't notice that!"

"Well you didn't either! Besides, how would I know that they would change?" Keiichi said, frustrated.

"He's right Skuld, it was an honest mistake," Urd said sagely. "Of course, it's obvious what we have to do now!"

"Go home?" Keiichi asked. Urd just grinned. "Nope! Send you home while the three of us stay here!"

"Urd!" Belldandy admonished her sister, then turned back toward Keiichi. "It's alright; maybe we can go somewhere else for vacation."

"Like home!" suggested Skuld.

"Oh the beach!" suggested Urd.

"Or the beaches of MolMol!" suggested Su.

Everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"The beaches of MolMol are very nice this time of year."

"Ok…" said Keiichi turning back toward his group. "I guess we can find somewhere else to go. Though, I'm not sure if we'll have enough cash to enjoy very much."

During all of this Keitaro had been thinking. Coming to a decision, he cleared his throat. "Excuse me Mr…"

"Morisato," Keiichi supplied, "But you can call me Keiichi." he supplemented. Keitaro nodded.

"Excuse me Keiichi, but exactly how long were you planning on staying?"

"Till the end of summer actually, why?" Keiichi asked. Keitaro nodded once again as he came to a decision. Naru, guessing where he was going with this, spoke up.

"Oh no," began Naru. "You can't seriously be thinking of letting them stay!"

"Yeah, I am. They can stay!" he replied to the room at large. Keiichi blinked, surprised at the decision, while Belldandy looked overjoyed. "Oh thank you very much kind sir!"

"Keitaro…" began Naru, but he interrupted her. "Naru, my decision is final. As long as they have money they can stay. You all do have the money right?" he asked turning toward the goddesses and Keiichi again. Keiichi nodded. "There's enough for us to have stayed at the end for the entire summer, so unless the rates are different we should be fine."

"But Keitaro!"

"Lay off it Naru, besides the guy's kind of cute." Kitsune chuckled, only to freeze a moment later as she felt a wave of cold wash over her. Turning slowly around, she saw that the new blonde girl, the one named Belldandy, was staring at her with a look that could kill. "Um, on second thought you probably already have a girlfriend and everything so I'll uh…I'll be over here," she added as she quickly walked to the other side of the room putting as much distance between herself and Belldandy as she could.

"As it so happens," began Belldandy, "He does have a girlfriend. _Me_."

'_Well, that would explain the killer glare of frozen death.' _Kitsune thought.

Ignoring the mental catfight going on just a few feet from him, Keitaro smiled at the change in fortune. "You're in luck then, because the rates are actually slightly less. If you'll give me a few minutes I'll make up a lease agreement for the summer. Er, uh, I won't have any extra rooms ready until tomorrow I'm afraid, so each of you will have to share with a resident for tonight. Of course, Keiichi will be staying with me," he added before Naru could ask. "Is this okay with everyone?" he asked the residents and guests. There were mostly nods all around from all but Naru, who just sat there with a scowl on her face. "Fine, but he better not do anything perverted…" she began…only to freeze as the same cold that had hit Kitsune hit her as well. Turning toward the blonde she took one look at the look on her face and gulped. "I'm uh, I'm sure it will be fine."

Just then the front door opened up and Shinobu's voice could be heard coming from the entranceway. "I'm home everyone!" she called stepping into the room. "Oh!" she exclaimed as she caught sight of the guests having recognized them from earlier.

"Shinobu, these are our new quests. They will be staying for the summer," Keitaro informed her, suddenly feeling bad that he hadn't thought to wait for the girl to get back from the store before deciding. "Uh, do we have enough food for dinner tonight?" he asked realizing that four extra people meant nearly double to food needed. Shinobu thought for a moment. "Well, as long as no one wants thirds," she commented glancing at Su who wasn't paying attention anymore, all her focus directed toward studying Banpei, "There should be enough food. I'll have to go to the store again tomorrow though."

"That' fine, I'll try and make time to go with you. Now while Shinobu cooks how about everyone get to know one another while I go lay out some extra futons."

"Would you like some help in the kitchen dear?" Belldandy asked Shinobu. Shinobu sized her up for a moment before nodding. After all, what was the harm in allowing a new resident to help with at least one meal? That way if they were an awful cook, Shinobu could just ban her from the kitchen like she had done to all the other residents save Keitaro.

"Come on Skuld! Let's go work on my Mecha-tama some more!" Su yelled grabbing hold of Skuld and pulling her back to her room. Urd and Kitsune glanced at each other before simultaneously suggesting "TV?" then both nodding at the other one's answer. As they sat down, Urd turned to Kitsune, "Would you pass the sake?" Kitsune did so smilling. "You know Urd, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship. They both chuckled at the prospect.

As Keitaro made his way to the hall closet to pick up a few extra futons he was not surprised that Naru chose to follow him. It was not until they got to the closet that Naru spoke.

"I can't believe you are going to let them stay here! The girls I'm fine with, but a man? What is it with you that makes it so hard for you to understand what all girls means?"

"Naru…"

"No buts! The Sou is no place for-"

"They stay or I evict Kitsune."

Naru froze. "What?"

"The Sou needs money Naru. Expenses have gone up, and it was never really that profitable a business to begin with. As it is we either need more income _now_ or to cut costs soon. At the best of times Kitsune's rent is sporadic. At the worst of times it's nonexistent. As the Sou stands now unless we accept new residents I'll have to evict her by the time the rent is due next week. Followed shortly afterward by Shinobu."

"What? Why Shinobu?"

"Because Shinobu isn't a resident, she's an employee who works to live here. I don't mean to be cruel but when you get to the basics she's a luxury, one that the Sou can't afford much longer."

"You wouldn't kick them out, would you?"

"Honestly?" I would rather drop out of Tokyo U and get a job to make up the difference than kick either of them out. I'm actually planning on getting a job this summer, but I don't know if it will be enough."

"There's no other way? What about other residents, female ones?"

"The Sou has a bit of a reputation for weird things happening around it. It makes it so that not a lot of people would want to stay here?"

Naru's shoulders slumped. "Fine. But if he does anything perverted…"

"I understand." Keitaro understood all too well from personal experience…many times.

To Keitaro's joy and surprise, lunch had gone far better than he had expected. The food was even better than usual thanks to Belldandy's help, not that it wasn't heavenly before (he had to insist quite adamantly to Shinobu that he still preferred her cooking). Like Shinobu and Belldandy, the rest of the new and old residents were getting along, and while Naru might not have been happy that Keiichi was staying there she at least accepted it.

'_Hopefully Motoko would feel the same,'_ she thought.

Despite the rocky start to the day Keitaro had been able to get all of his chores done in time for dinner. In fact, for some reason it seemed like many of the things needing repair didn't anymore, and overall the place didn't look anywhere as old as he thought it did earlier.

It was almost like magic…

Dinner, like lunch, went extremely well except for Naru deciding to take her dinner in her room so that she could study some. Belldandy had been worried that she hadn't come to dinner because of them, but Keitaro assured her that she did this kind of thing all the time, and that she had to study for her finals.

Of course, that didn't stop Keitaro from worrying as well.

It was after dinner and Keitaro was washing the dishes alongside Shinobu. Everyone else had gone their separate ways; some to the spring, others to their rooms. Shinobu was doing the washing while Keitaro was doing the drying; like Shinobu's timidity, Keitaro's clumsiness vanished while in the kitchen, leaving the dishes perfectly safe.

"Hey, Shinobu?" Keitaro asked glancing at the girl. She looked up at him. "Yes Senpai?"

"You're ok with Keiichi and the others staying here right?"

For a second Shinobu looked surprised that her Senpai would ask her opinion on such a matter, and then nodded. Keitaro let out a sigh of relief. "That's good." Smiling at Shinobu, he suddenly yawned. The next moment he felt the plate he was holding get pulled out of his hands. "You've had a busy day Senpai. You go on to bed ok? I'll finish up here."

"But Shinobu," he was about to resist when she gave him a worried look. He sighed. "Then again I am awfully tired. Goodnight Shinobu."

"Goodnight Senpai"

Entering his room Keitaro found Keiichi laying in the spare futon looking up at the ceiling. Grabbing his stuff Keitaro headed toward the bathroom to brush his teeth, leaving Keiichi alone with his thoughts.

'_I can't believe this is a girls' dorm instead of an inn! Oh well. I'd better watch my step!'_

Suddenly his attention was taken up by what appeared to be a hole in the ceiling of the room. His curiosity getting the better of him, he got up and moved a chair under the hole. Standing on the chair, he lifted up the piece of cardboard covering the hole…

…and found himself staring at Naru and Belldandy, both of them in the middle of changing for bed.

Keiichi blushed at Belldandy, but before he could apologize, he remembered about Naru.

"You pervert!" Naru screamed punching at him. As she did so, Belldandy closed her eyes and muttered a spell; Naru missed and hit the floor next to the hole instead. "Ow! What on earth?" she asked but Keiichi had already dropped down, the cover falling back into place.

'_What did I just tell myself about watching my step?'_

A/N: _Another chapter up. Tea to be updated next._


End file.
